1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved device for tightening and loosening turnbuckles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are several prior art tools designed for tightening and loosening turnbuckles employed in truss holding systems in underground coal mining operations and the like. Such turnbuckles are typically made from one inch schedule 80 pipe swagged on each end and tapered for right and left hand threads. Turnbuckles as applied in such holding systems typically may be tightened or loosened by a wrench such as a pipe wrench or the like. These wrenches have the disadvantage of requiring substantial movement through an arc to tighten or loosen the turnbuckle and the space for moving the wrench is limited making it difficult to place the wrench on a turnbuckle.